Up This Hill
by Sacaly Amroma
Summary: Traduction de "Up This Hill", écrit par Tomocchi.


Bonjour/Bonsoir; *prends sa feuille et se présente*

Je suis Sacaly Amroma! Comme tout le monde ici, j'aime KnB et j'ai décidé d'écrire dessus! Bon je me contente de traduire, mais ça part du même sentiment. Pour une première, on va pas aller sur des choses farfelues ou complexes, on prend un couple classique et un petit OS tout mignon, à mon niveau en anglais!

Disclamer: KnB est à Fujimaki-san et l'histoire à Tomocchi! Seul la traduction est de moi.

* * *

Une brise légère effleura la peau pale et ébouriffa les mèches d'un blond enjoué(1). Fraiche et vive, comme attendu en octobre.

Kise serra ses doigts, ses bras embrassant la chaleur provenant du corps de l'autre. Le temps était un peu froid mais il avait chaud aux bons endroits(2). Cependant…(3)

« -Aominecchi…

-Hum? » Il reconnait le blond, les yeux toujours fixés sur la route(4).

« Je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir proposé de venir me chercher au travail, mais c'est quoi ce rendez-vous?» Aomine n'avait pas se tourner(5) pour savoir que Kise le regardait avec _cette _expression. Celle avec les sourcils bizarres. La bouche grande ouverte.

Il rit. Kise ne ressemblait pas du tout à un mannequin.

« C'est plus rapide que de marcher »

Le vélo grinça doucement et Kise se sentit un peu ridicule, avec ses jambes qui trainaient et touchaient le sol.

« On aurait pu prendre ta moto. »Marmonna-t-il « Au moins, c'est un peu plus grand que ce vélo. »Rappela Kise. Depuis quand Aomine avait un vélo, d'abord?

« L'environnement. J'essaie de protéger l'environnement.» Dit avec nonchalance le plus bronzé.

_Aominecchi veut protéger l'environnement…Étrange, mais Kise décida qu'il ne voulait pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain là._

« Tiens-toi. (6)»Aomine donna un court avertissement avant de tourner violemment à l'angle, avec Kise s'accrochant à lui pour (préserver) sa précieuse vie.

« Aominecchi! Tu as failli me tuer! » Il posa sa tête (7) sur le dos de l'autre, un peu effrayé de défaire son emprise, par peur que Aomine ne décide de faire un nouveau virage soudain. « Et quelqu'un sera très triste si je meurs. » Aomine fit une moue grincheuse et enroula une main autour de celle de Kise (8) « Idiot ! Ne dis pas ça, même comme une blague ! » La taille de leurs mains n'est pas si différente mais Kise remarqua que la façon qu'avait la paume d'Aomine de s'adapter à la sienne semble parfaite et sourit (9). Chaude et protectrice.

« Apprécie juste le paysage.» Dit Aomine avant de prendre une grande inspiration, les muscles de ses épaules se tendant et s'étirant (10). Il se leva du siège pour prendre de l'élan et commença pédaler comme si sa fierté en dépendait.

« Que-»Le blond s'arrêta quand il comprit ce que l'autre essayait de faire. « T'est cinglé?! C'est une colline!»

« Ouais, et alors?

-Y'a pas moyen que tu puisses l'escalader avec nous deux sur ce vélo !

-Comment oses-tu me sous-estimer Kise! (11)» Aomine se retourna rapidement pour frapper le blond à l'arrière avant de recommencer à pédaler.

«- Contente toi de regarder, je vais nous emmener tout les deux au sommet. Et n'essaye pas de m'aider ou de descendre.

- Ok…(11)» Parvint-il à dire. Une fois qu'Aomine était déterminé à faire quelque chose, c'était impossible de l'arrêter-mais c'était un des nombreux traits de caractères que Kise aimait chez lui.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'autre voulait faire ça, pourquoi Aomine semblait avoir quelque chose à se prouver. Mais regardant son dos, écoutant sa respiration, essayant, mettant tout ses efforts dans sa tâche, Kise se souvint soudainement de son admiration pour Aomine. De sa détermination brute et de sa puissance. Force pure et confiance. Et de comment il était resté surpris et amoureux de cet homme même après toute ces années.

Il enroula son bras autour de la taille d'Aomine, pas trop fort pour ne pas en faire son soutien(12). »Vas-y, _chéri_(13) »

« Mon dieu… »Il respirait vite. » Ça a pris…plus de temps… prévu(14)

-Bien sur.»Kise lui tendit une bouteille d'eau fraiche. »T'as juste choisit la plus grande colline »

Aomine ignora le reproche du blond et avala le contenu de la bouteille cul-sec. Un mélange de sueur et d'eau coulait sur sa gorge.

« Bon, tu es prêt à m'expliquer la raison de tout ça ? »

Il y eu un moment de silence avant qu'Aomine ne décides de parler. Ces yeux transperçaient Kise, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose(15).

« Kise, tu sais que je suis toujours la pour toi, non?

-Oui.

-Et que je t'aime plus, bien plus que toutes tes plus grandes fans, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui je le sais Aominecchi, mais n'essaye pas de changer de sujet.

-Ça à un rapport, je te le jure(16)! Laisse-moi juste finir. (11) » Et il le regarda encore, ces profond yeux bleu atteignant l'âme de l'autre.

« Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'a contrarié récemment Kise, mais c'est comme si tu ne voulais pas m'en parler. » Le blond plongea son regard sur le sol mais une main bronzée releva doucement son menton, permettant aux bleus de minuit de coincer les dorés une nouvelle fois.

« Kise, je ne sais pas ce que c'est et je ne vais pas te demander de me le dire si tu ne veux pas, mais saches que je suis la pour toi. Toujours. Quand tu ne pourras plus supporter tes problèmes, quand tu ne pourras pas supporter ton propre poids, je les supporterais pour toi. Je supporterais nos deux poids, peux importe à quel point c'est difficile, alors ne pense pas que tu es seul ok? »

« Tu n'es plus seul.» Et Aomine s'arrêta, laissant les mots s'introduire dans le cœur de l'autre. Attendit patiemment. Le blond a toujours été pleurnichard après tout.

« Pourquoi…est-ce-que tu me connais mieux que moi-même?»Chuchota Kise entre deux sanglots étouffés.

« Parce que je suis ton autre moitié.» Aomine effaça ces larmes avec ses pouces et embrassa doucement un coin de l'œil du blond.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que Kise ne se jette dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête sur son épaule. Aomine n'avait pas besoin de sentir l'humidité sur son T-shirt pour savoir que Kise pleurait.

« Maintenant, arrête de teindre tes beaux yeux en rouge. J'ai pas dit tout ça pour te faire pleurer! »

Le blond gloussa. « Je sais, je sais. Aominecchi est le meilleur.» Il renifla. « Mais c'était vraiment nécessaire de monter sur cette colline juste pour me dire ça ?

-Putin Kise! C'était pour la métaphore! »

* * *

Le blabla de la traduction:

1= «tousles the blond strands playfull», littéralement "ébouriffe les mèches blondes enjouées" mais je ne vois pas comment une coiffure peut être enjouée. Admettons qu'elle parlait de Kise.

2= «but he feels warm in all the right place», je suis pas fière.

3=il y avait un tiret dans la version original mais des points de suspension son plus compréhensible.

4= «eyes still fixed on the road ahead», je pense que le fait que la route soit devant lui est sous-entendu. Je sais que toujours n'est pas la traduction exacte de still, mais c'est ce qui sonnait le mieux.

5= «Dosent have to turn around», pour moi, se tourner passait mieux en français.

6=A la base une virgule. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

7= « pushes his head against the other's broad back », à la base

8= «makes a sour face and wraps a palm around Kise's» idem.

9= "the way Aomine's palm seems to fits around him so perfectly and smiles" Pour celle là, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal au niveau de la grammaire.

10= "the muscles from his shoulders strain and flex" idem.

11=J'ai change la mise en page du dialogue pour qu'elle corresponde au standart français. On est maniaque ou pas.

12= "to not hold him back yet strong enough to be his support", idem, moi et la grammaire…

13=Non, franchement vous voyez Kise et Aomine se donnez des surnoms du style chéri ou bébé? En anglais ça passe mieux. C'est le seul que j'ai laissé.

14= « That took longer than a expect », littéralement, « plus de temps que je ne le pensais».

15= On passe bien à la troisième personne du singulier, c'est Aomine qui cherche.

16= « C'est pertinent, je le jure », dans la version original.

Si vous avez aimé , pensez à laisser une review à Tomocchi ici: s/9760875/1/Up-This-Hill

Vous pouvez aussi m'en laissez une!

Bisous-sucre-et-sirop!


End file.
